Sasuke's European Adventure
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: AU! Sasuke, the handsome stud, decides to spend his summer touring Europe. Taking in all the sights and the women along the way. First multi-chapter story!


**SO THIS IS MY FIRST MULTI-CHAPTER STORY! WE ALL KNOW SASUKE SCREAMS SEX. NOW WOMEN AROUND THE WORLD WILL KNOW TOO. SASUKE POV!**

"So you've found a nice place to drink and meet hot English chicks yet?" I asked my best friend George as I slumped on bed in our suite and putting my shoes on. He continues to totally ignore me and sorts out an Uber taxi to take us to one of the sports bar in London.

Having flown from New York to London, I'm still a little bit mizzed. Even at our hotel room, George gets buzzed but I do my best to stay sober. I guess I should introduce myself first.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm traveling across Europe for the summer. I was born in Japan but raised in America, mostly Califronia and New York. I also just received my bachelors in International Studies and Finance from the University of Mississippi so know I'm young, free and full of energy. And what does a 22 year old guy like me likes to do the most? Bang women like there's no tomorrow! You see I've built up quite of reputation in the States as a ladykiller so now I want to show Europe my Japanese-American meat. Speaking of after I tour Europe, I will likely go back to Japan. I really miss it even though I was 8 when I left.

"Sasuke, you've gotta stop banging everything in a skirt, man. I'm getting a bit worried you aren't gonna leave me some." he comments and dodges the shoe I've thrown at him. Obviously, my idiot friend should know that when you've got it, you've got it!

We decided to leave and lock the door. On the way out I stop in front of the mirror and make sure my hairstyle still spectacular decent enough for the night out.

Before hitting the first club we decide to down a couple of pints in the pub around the corner, which is always a good idea in Central London, as the women in the sports bars can be atrocious on a Saturday night.

Over a few beers we rue over the fact we haven't had a proper night out in a year. As usual George blames me for deciding to leave London for the SouthWest while I show him pictures of the South West Coastal path that I recently trekked.

I hit the restroom and realize what a different world London is compared to the the U.S. The cubicles are full of shiny tiles and literally the size of a small studio flat. I suppress a laugh when I think to myself the cubicles look a lot cleaner than my apartment.

Feeling the buzz we walk across to the sports bar and surprisingly the bouncers let us in without too much of a hassle. Once in we realise why, as the place is literally dead and a chap, well into his forties, is killing the dance floor with his moon walks.

I glare at George, who gives me a shrug and orders two Glenfiddich doubles on the rocks. I try not to laugh as the young bartender glares at him as she has no clue what he wants. In the end he has to point out the green bottle before we finally get our drinks.

"Let's have a couple of drinks here and head back to the hotel man," I yell at him while I look around at the disappointing crowd. He agrees and throws a couple of hopeful glances at the bartender who chooses to ignore him.

Just when I've had enough of the place, I hear a high pitch female voice behind me saying "Not another All Blacks supporter,". I turn back to see a girl standing next to me with what looked like her boyfriend.

"Well, you do realize we are the world champions and have the best players in the world at the moment, right?" I smirk at her as I respond.

"Well I think the Wallabies are the best. We were just unlucky during the last World Cup," she almost looks angry as she pretends to punch my arm. I look at her "boyfriend" with a questioning look and he just grins at me and gives me a thumbs up. I think to myself either they are just friends or they are looking for a third wheel to join them later on.

Either way the night just got better so I grin at them both and continue the age old banter of which southern hemisphere rugby team plays better rugby. Over a few shots of Jagerbombs I find out she's from Birmingham and visiting her friends in London.

She looks to be in her early twenties, curvy and with long straight black hair. A closer inspection of her face makes me realize how well she's used eye-shadow and mascara to compliment the natural spark she has in her dark brown eyes. The blusher used on her cheeks does little to hide her dimple every time she smiles; and her luscious lips are covered with red lipstick that seems to go one shade lighter with every sip she takes from her glass.

She's got a black summer dress that does little to hide her ample bosom and I'm slightly disappointed to see her wearing black tights, which does a really good job of covering her legs. I smile to myself as I realise her high heels makes her look taller than what she probably actually is.

While her friend continues to get shit-faced I drag her to the dance floor with me. The six Jagerbombs she chugged down within the half hour since we met clearly seems to be working as she looks a lot more relaxed and the fake hostile tone she had towards me is all but disappeared.

"I love this song," she screams as the DJ plays Meghan Trainor's new hit.

"I have to agree with Meghan" I tease her as the lines " boys they like a little more booty to hold at night' comes on.

She playfully punches my midriff as we both burst out laughing.

"I'm Sasuke by the way," I yell in her ear as I realize the evening could get very interesting if I play my cards properly.

"I'm Anita," she gives me, what has to be her trademark smile as her eyes check me out from head to toe. Almost as if deciding something she runs her left hand around my abs as her right hand feels my left arm.

"Where are you from, Sasuke?" she asked me.

"I'm from America but I was born in Japan. I just got finished with college at Ole Miss and so now I'm touring Europe." I told her.

"Ahh well welcome to Britain, samurai Yank." she told me. I laughed a little.

"Umm you are cute," I mutter awkwardly, ruing the fact I'm so off my game right now. Luckily she either ignores my mumble or didn't hear it, as she pulls me in for a kiss. That escalated quickly, I think to myself as I grab hold of her neck and kiss her back.

"Ooh you really do know how to kiss," she smiles as she slips a tongue in. I secretly thank my years of destroying pussy.

I hold the back of her head as I gently kiss her plump lips. I slowly let my tongue touch her lips as I do my best to get rid of the last remaining lipstick on her lips. The hint of vanilla I taste on her lips tells me she's got taste when it comes to choosing lipsticks. She moans and parts her lips as my lips and tongue tease her mercilessly.

Ignoring the few giggles I get from a couple of girls next to us, I bring my right hand slightly higher and place it closer to her left breast to test the water. As encouragement she kisses me harder. We continue to dance and kiss until the song ends. I look around to see suddenly the club looks a lot more lively and crowded.

"Would you like another drink?" I yell in her ears as the crowd around us goes wild with the D.J playing the new Bieber song. Her eyes light up and she nods happily as I drag her through the dance floor to the bar. She holds on to me tight and pushes her left boob onto my arm.

I get another round of Jagerbomb as we go to the back of the club where the couches are. I sit down and place her on my lap. She giggles and gives me a quick kiss. Having her on my lap results in my cock being fully erect and it starts pushing against her left ass cheek. I know she can feel it as she smiles to herself and moves slightly and slowly starts rubbing her thighs on my cock.

I close my eyes and enjoy the sensation before I try to pull her in for another kiss. She giggles and pulls away, I look at her in surprise. She cheekily smiles at me and picks up one of the Jagerbombs and takes a healthy swig. Without swallowing she kisses me and shares a bit of her drink with me. I moan into her mouth as our tongues enjoy the taste of alcohol and each other. She does this a few more times until the drinks are empty and I am about to blow my nuts in my pants.

"I've got to take you home now," I whisper in her ear.

"Why wait until home?" she smiles sexily and whispers back to me.

I look around and see a lot of couples sitting down around us either chatting or snogging. As much as I like the idea of voyeurism, I did not fancy one of the bouncers throwing me out. I did however remember the large cubicles in the toilets in the Weatherspoon's pub around the corner, where I had my first drinks with George.

As a response I shake my head and whisper "Not here, but come with me." I push her off my lap and grab her hand. By now she's either pretty tipsy or really is an adventurous type as she holds on to my hand without hesitation as I make my way out of the bar. I try hard to make eye contact with George on the way out but he seems to be getting pretty cozy with a raven haired punk girl. Realizing he is not going to miss me much I head out with my playmate. Man are British chicks loose or what?

Finally out of the loud bar I awkwardly wonder if I should make any small talk as I make my way to the pub. Anita however is not bothered about the silence between us. With a dreamy smile on her face she puts an arm around my waist and walks with me. We get into the pub and I look around to make sure no one's noticing us as I quickly take her upstairs where the restrooms are based.

She suddenly bursts in to a fit of giggles as she realises what I have in mind. Throwing caution to the wind I open the men's restroom and drag her in. As luck would have it none of the urinals are in use and out of the three cubicles only one is occupied. I quickly drag her to the cubicle in the corner and lock the door behind us.

The open air before and the danger of getting caught had both effected my hard-on negatively. However to see her smile at me sexily as I pull her in to my arms makes my cock spring back to its full length. My cock is very large too at 13 inches long. It's also incredibly thick.

She lifts her head up and moans as I kiss her neck and inhale her perfume. My hands are all over her back pulling her as close as humanely possible. She grinds her hips into me and rubs her stomach on my big hard cock. I lower my hands and grab her ass cheeks over her dress. She moans loudly, searching for my lips and kissing me hard when she finds it, as my hands continue to knead her ass cheeks. Her moans gets louder and louder as I play with her ass while we kiss.

With the amount of tongue she uses and the way she reacts every time I move my hands around her bottom. She seems to love ass play.

I lift her dress up from behind and push my hands inside her tights. I could feel a thong resisting feebly as I moved my hands around her naked ass. Her hands are not idle either as she has her hands inside my T-shirt and is moving against my taut back.

I push her onto the hard wall of the cubicle and I kneel down and lift her dress up. I kiss the skin I see just above the tights. I use my teeth on the front and with my hands on each side of her hips I bring her tights and the wet black thong down all the way to her ankles.

She stifles a moan as I spread her legs and kiss her right inner thigh. I use my tongue and lick a trace from her inner thigh all the way up to her sweet smelling pussy. I want to badly taste her sex but I realise this position is rather awkward for both of us. I help her take both her heels off and remove her tights completely. I stand up and unzip her dress from behind and pull it over her head. She enthusiastically helps me take my T-shirt off. She quickly unbuckles my jeans and I kick my shoes off and pull them off. We chuck everything in the corner along with her discarded tights. This leaves her with only her black strapless bra and me with my boxers.

I pull the toilet lid down and lift her left leg up and place it on top of the toilet lid. Now her legs are nicely spread as I kneel down again and kiss her cute looking Brazilian strip. She steadies herself by holding on to the back of my head as I move south and slowly lick her pussy lips. I ignore her clit and concentrate on her pussy lips instead. Her oozing sex is leaking juice as I lap at it hungrily. My hands move from the hips back to those ample ass cheeks of hers. I tilt my neck as much as possible and push my tongue inside her pussy. The musky smell and the tangy taste makes me ignore the awkward position my neck is in as I try my best to lick her dry as my hands hold on to her ass.

However, after a while I just can't ignore the neck ache anymore so I drag myself up. She tugs me closer and without any hesitation kisses me and tastes herself on my lips. I pull back and turn her around. I unhook her bra and grab her large boobs from behind. She turns her head to the side and moans sexily. I bend her down and get her right knee on top of the toilet seat this time. I run my tongue from the back all the way to the end of her spinal cord. I kneel down again and kiss her ass cheeks. I run my tongue around her ass crack as she stifles another moan. With bated breath I spread her ass cheeks to find her puckering hole winking at me. The muskier smell is stronger probably due to all the dancing we were doing before at the bar. Her asshole is a lot darker than the rest of her body and is virtually hairless. With the cheeks well spread I bring my nose close to her asshole and inhale deeply. We both moan simultaneously as I look at the most intimate part of her body. She pushes herself back on to me almost challenging me to do something naughty. I dully oblige and stick my tongue out. My tongue gently touches her pucker hole and she nearly loses balance. I tighten my hands on her ass cheeks to steady her as I give it a proper lick. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love the smell and taste of a pussy, but nothing comes close to the muskier smell and taste of a ladies' asshole.

I harden my tongue and do my best to push pass those tight ass muscles into her asshole. I'm so excited about what I'm doing I lose the grip on her butt cheeks. She suddenly turns around and uses her right hand to pull her ass cheeks apart giving me better access, so I happily continue the art of analingus.

I could continue licking this beautiful girl's asshole until sunrise but I'm also aware the pub might close soon, so I make the painful decision of moving my face out of her ass and stand up. She turns around and sits on the toilet head, pulling my boxers down. I quickly take them off and throw them onto the large stack of our discarded clothes. Finally free, my cock stands tall and proud. With her sitting down, her face is exactly where it should be as she looks in shock as she grabs my cock for the first time. Like most girls, her hand didn't wrap all around it. I close my eyes and groan as her small hands uses my cock to pull me close to her.

"My boyfriend is nowhere near as big as you! I just love all-American meat." she told me. I smiled as I get that a lot.

I can't wait for her to take me in her mouth and as if she's reading my mind she opens her cute mouth and licks the top of my cock. She clearly must have experience as she licks my cock like a lollipop. I close my eyes and try to memorize every small detail of this beautiful British girl sucking my cock in a men's bathroom. She deepthroated me until it was all gone. I was shocked. Most girls get only half of my cock inside.

After making sure all of my pre-cum is sucked dry, she opens her mouth wider and tries to deep-throat me. I hold her by her silky straight hair and start fucking her mouth slowly. She responds like a champ and grabs hold of my ass as she takes nearly eleven inches of my cock inside. I can hear her gagging so I ease my hold on her head but she is having none of it as she tilts her head slightly and takes me deeper again until my pubic hair is touching her nose.

I realize another five more seconds of this and I'll be ejaculating in her mouth so I pull back and lift her up. I give her a quick kiss and briefly think about the condom in my wallet before deciding to take the risk and turn her around and bend her over. She brings her right leg back on the toilet seat as she waits eagerly for the inevitable. I grab my well lubricated cock and bring it closer to her pussy slit. We both groan in excitement and relief as my cock spreads apart her pussy lips and enters her. I grab her ample hips and push all thirteen inches in. I let her get used to my length and girth as I gently move myself back and forth while I hold on to her hips. Once she starts pushing back, I increase the pace of my drilling.

"GOD, YOU'RE SO BIG!" she said.

Wanting to do more, I lean down and grab her boobs from behind. I start to piston inside her as my hands massage her voluptuous bosom. She grabs my hands and squeezes them hard as I continue to increase the tempo of our fucking. She lets go of my hands and starts stimulating her clit as I really start ramming into her. Her moans get louder and louder and I know I need to do something or someone may end up calling the police, so with no other choice I pull out of her. She groans in frustration as I move away from her and grab some of our clothes. She looks really confused until she sees me spreading them on the ground before I push her on to the floor. She smiles and rests on her back, slightly squealing as part of her naked skin touches the cold tiles. I quickly get between her legs and lick her slit to make sure she's wet before moving up and sliding my erect cock back inside her puffed up pussy. She brings her legs up and locks them behind me as I start sliding it deeper again. I muffle her moans by kissing her hard as I start ramming her again.

Her legs start to restrict my movements so I break her scissor lock and grab her right leg, pulling it up as high as possible. This way I go deeper into her pussy as I move in. She uses her hand to hold her right leg as I am nearly on a push up position fucking her. With her high pitch moans I can feel she's close and I know I am too, but there is one more position I have in mind, so with reluctance I pull out again and drag myself up. By now she is so cock-drunk she is literally willing to do anything I ask her to.

I push her naked body onto the hard wall of the cubicle and lift one of her legs as I enter her again in a stand up position. She holds on for her dear life by putting her arms around my neck as I start fucking her mercilessly. Her pussy is so wet every time I push in I hear a wet plop over our moans. I take my left hand from her back and insert my middle finger in to her mouth. She sucks on it as if it was the last French fry in the box as I continue fucking her. I know I am close, so I pull my middle finger out of her mouth and gently push it inside her asshole without breaking the stride. She opens her mouth to scream, so I shut her up by kissing her hard. With all three holes occupied she goes mental and nearly draws blood on my back. I respond by pushing my middle finger fully inside her asshole as I reach my peak.

I let go of her leg and hold her ass as I start nearing the point of no return. We both scream in to each other's mouths as we cum together. I flood her pussy with waves after waves of cum as she rolls her eyes backwards and almost passes out. I was also well known from delivering vast quantities of cum. Also this girl made me call our her name, something I've never done with a chick before. She's amazing! We both are drenched with sweat and our hearts are going at record speeds. When I come back to my senses I realize we must have been quite loud at the last bit and who knew how many horny men outside heard us. I could feel her heart going at a good 100 miles an hour as I pull out gently and give her a quick kiss. She is still holding onto my neck as her legs are quite unsteady and she still has a dazed look. I hold her tight and sit her down on to the loo head as I steady myself.

We shyly smile at each other as I hand her dress and tights back to her. We dress ourselves in silence and I open up the door slightly to see if we have an audience. I wait as she sits on the toilet and covers her pussy with toilet paper before pulling her thong and tights back on. Luckily the last bell for the drinks hasn't rung yet so the mad rush to the loo before heading home hasn't started yet. I grab her hand and we quickly run out of the men's washroom.

With both our heads down we make our way out of the pub and come outside into the fresh London air. We kiss again and she asks for my phone. I unlock my Samsung and give it to her as she jolts her number down.

"Now that was fun," Anita grins like a school kid as her face glows thanks to our recent activity.

"So, now that you've taken me for a test drive do you want to come home with me for the real deal?" I ask her with a smirk.

"I have a better idea. My friend lives around the corner and she's staying over at her boyfriend's place. As I have the keys to her flat, why don't we go there instead?" says Anita with her hands playfully grabbing my ass. I love the Brits call any dwelling a flat.

"Fine as long as you don't rape me," I joke as I open up the Uber application to get a taxi. I hear the last bell ring at the pub followed by the predictable groans by the men who are about to get kicked out of the pub. I smile to myself and thank my lucky star as I realise the night has just started for me.

The taxi drops us off around Harrods department store as instructed by Anita. I get a great view of her ass as she hops off the taxi in front of me.

"MMmm her friend must be loaded," I think to myself as I realize the apartment we are walking towards is located right opposite Harrods.

Anita quickly opens the front door and we get on the lift. Although she was exhausted from our earlier sex session, the chemistry between us is electrifying in the lift. I grope her ass as we make out.

"You like my ass?' she asked as I massage her ass cheeks with both my hands.

"Yep. My favorite parts are ass followed by tits." I grin as I kiss her again.

We get off on the sixth floor and Anita quickly opens the door to the flat and pulls me in.

I let my eyes get used to the bright light again as she switches the light on and invites me into the reception room.

"Nice view!" I said as half of central London is visible through the glass door. The apartment was nice but compared to mine and George's suite at Hotel 41, it kinda looked pale.

"Is the view better than this?" she playfully asks as she tilts herself exposing nearly half of her breasts to me.

"Let me check this view properly." I said I grab her and pull her towards me.

"Not yet, let me freshen up. Why don't you raid the cupboard and make ourselves a couple of drinks," she instructs as she pulls away from me and goes into one of the rooms, which I assume is hers during her stay.

Who am I to say no to free alcohol, I tell myself as I grab a bottle of vodka and make us a couple of drinks. Damn it! George is rubbing off on me! Sipping my vodka and lemonade I quickly text George to say I won't be returning for the night and remind him to make sure he no one enters our hotel room.

I open the glass door and stand outside on the balcony admiring the view. I realize it's well past one o'clock and London is still as busy as ever. My thoughts get distracted as I hear footsteps behind.

I turn around and my jaw nearly hits the floor as I see Anita wearing a red lingerie that comes just below her pussy lips and literally nothing else. The lace material is so light her dark nipples are visible, and I can see them getting erect with my gaze. Her bosom are threatening to bounce out of the lingerie as she walks towards me. She teases me further by standing just away from my reach and turning around and batting her eyelids at me. I almost cream my pants as I see the lingerie is doing a very poor job hiding her voluptuous bottom.

I stumble back into the room with a dazed look as she giggles and grabs her drink and runs into her room. I follow her like a puppy, drooling at her jiggling ass cheeks as she runs ahead of me. I grab her as she gets to her room and kiss her hard as she moans in my mouth.

"Why don't you have a quick shower and get rid of your clothes and come to bed," she whispers with a smile as she lets me tease her pussy lips with my fingers.

Realizing dried sweat is probably not the sexiest smell, I reluctantly leave her and hit the bathroom. She's already left a towel for me, so I quickly discard my clothes and have a shower and just wear my boxers as I get back to Anita.

"Ooh sexy abs," she wolf whistles as I find her peeping over the duvet admiring my body. I try to stay fit but working out. I would say my body tone is lean and muscular like a swimmer.

"Thanks" I perform a mock bow as I jump on to the bed and attack her lips again.

She smiles at me shyly as I pull back the duvet and run my hands over her voluptuous body. It feels like Christmas as a quick pull on the lingerie and the whole piece comes off revealing my present.

For such big boobs, I'm surprised when I feel them being quite firm and perky. Her areola is a lot darker than her body and the dark nipples stand erect proudly as I tease them with my fingers.

I take my time exploring and playing with her breasts as she bites her lips and moans quietly. I gently kiss her neck and slowly move south without breaking contact with my tongue. Her whimper gets louder as I use my tongue to trace circles around her areola without touching her nipple. I take turns licking around her boobs, purposefully ignoring her sensitive nipples. I can see this continuous teasing taking its toll on her as she sighs in frustration and tries to use her hands to pull me on to her nipples. I smile as I get hold of her hands and pin them together above her head as i continue my exploration. She closes her eyes and lifts her hips in frustration almost as if urging me to fuck her as soon as I can.

I pull back and admire this beautiful naked British girl lying there with her hands above her head, literally begging me to fuck her. Her chest moves up and down every time she breathes and I can see her starting to lightly sweat with all the excitement. I thank my lucky stars and decide to end her frustration and gently flick her erect left nipple with my tongue. She moans loud as I use my finger to tweak the right nipple at the same time. I take turns sucking her nipples as she wriggles underneath me. I notice her rubbing her thighs together and I smile to myself as I can see she is almost reaching the point of no return.

Reluctantly, I let go of her nipples and continue my exploration south. She arches her back and moans loudly as I kiss her belly button and lick around it. I can smell how excited she is even before going near her sweet tasting pussy. I let go of her hands as I move down to concentrate on the main attraction. Without me instructing her, she leaves her hands right where I leave it - above her head.

I get in between her luscious thighs and open them apart. Her upper thighs are glistening from the amount of pussy juice that has been leaking from her sweet sex. My nose is filled with the smell of her pussy as I lick her inner thighs and taste her passion.

Her moans becomes louder as my lips find her moist lips.

"What are you doing to me Sasuke?" she groans as I start an up and down movement with my tongue on her slit. As a response, I spread her lips with my fingers and change my tongue's direction to a left and right movement. I alternate between a horizontal lick and a vertical lick with my tongue as she continues to wriggle underneath me. I purposefully ignore her clit and focus on the inner lips and the entry of her vagina. Having had enough of my merciless teasing, she tilts forward and grabs hold of my head and pulls me towards her clit.

Realising I have a good chance of having my neck snapped if I don't do what she wants, I move my tongue towards her erect clit. She's so turned on, her clit's peeking out of the hood and standing erect almost like a small penis.

Knowing how sensitive she must be, I resist touching her clit straightaway, but instead lick circles around her clit with my tongue. Her whimper becomes very irregular as my tongue gets closer and closer to her engorged clit.

I gently flick her aroused clit with my tongue, she arches her back and pushes her hips forward so fast I nearly get thrown off the bed. Not wanting a black eye or a broken nose, I get hold of her thighs with both my arms as I go back and concentrate on her clit.

Giving my tongue a rest, I take the whole of her clit in my mouth and suck it like I sucked her nipple. Seeing how sensitive her clit is, I do my best not to touch it with my teeth but just the lips.

"Finger me now Sasuke, I'm so close," she moans as I continue sucking her clit. I quickly wet my finger and slide it inside her pussy as per her instruction. Feeling how wet her pussy is, I have no problem inserting another finger within seconds of the first. Girls say my fingers are magical.

I start a front and back movement with my two fingers inside her vagina as I continue sucking on her clit. A quick peek up and I realize she's tweaking her nipples as I continue my attack on her pussy.

She grab a hold of my head and literally wails as the first orgasm hits her. I can feel her pussy muscles contract around my fingers so hard they are in danger of breaking. I also licked her pussy and she started moaning. My tongue has a reputation so I am determined to give her the best orgasm she has ever felt. I motor on and keep her clit in my mouth and my two fingers in her pussy. She grinds herself on my face every time a wave of orgasm hits her.

What feels like ages later she comes down from her peak and relaxes her grip on my head. I pull back and take deep breaths as my lungs scream with delight at the new intake of oxygen. She almost has a sheepish grin on her face as her breathing tempo matches mine.

I pull myself up and head towards her face. I can't resist a quick couple of kisses on her boobs before finding her lips and letting her taste herself. Her hands absentmindedly grabs my huge erect cock through my boxers as we gently kiss.

"What are you some kind of a secret porn star?" she asks me as her face breaks in to a happy smile. If only she knew some of the girls back home that I did.

"Well, what can I say? I do aim to please," I smile back as I admire her face that's glowing after her orgasm.

"Give me a minute and I'll do you ok,' she says visibly looking exhausted.

I scoot up the bed and put a pillow behind my back before sitting with my back resting against the headboard. She pulls herself up, rests her head on my chest and hugs me close. I pull my hand over her and hold her as her breathing comes back to normal.

"You better believe me when I say this Sasuke, but I've never done this before where I've just brought a random stranger home,' she tells me as she plays with my abs.

"Well I can promise you, I don't just go home with strangers either. I am quite picky you know," I tell her with a grin.

"Yeah right! With the way you knew your way around my pinky, I bet you are man whore,"

I burst out laughing as she refers to her pussy as pinky which earns me a hard jab on my midriff.

"Well what can I say, your pinky definitely enjoyed my tongue and fingers," I tell her and quickly grab hold of her hand as she pulls it back again to punch me.

"Stop being mean, I don't even know why I told you that," she pouts sexily as I laugh.

"You look so hot when you pretend to be annoyed," I tell her as I reach for her lips and kiss her again.

She moans again and moves herself into a position where she's literally sitting on my lap with her legs tugged behind

I grab hold of her ample bosom with both my hands as she holds my face and kisses me hard. It's hard to believe this sex Goddess has just had an orgasm as she rubs her pussy on to my boxers and moans in to my mouth.

"It's my turn to suck you until you cum in my mouth ok?' she whispers to me as she moves away and pulls my boxers down.

"I have a better idea, why don't we do each other at the same time,' I tell her as I move to the middle of the bed and kick my boxers off.

"God, I've never seen anyone who's into oral sex like you," she smiles happily and moves around and lifts her right leg over my head and brings her beautiful bottom towards my face.

I don't know what the actual definition of the word perfect is in the dictionary, but having this beautiful girl's bottom on my face as she leans down to worship my cock must be close enough.

I grab one of the pillows and put it underneath my head as her voluptuous derriere stares at me. I kiss her ass cheeks one at a time as I feel her gently tugging at my cock with her hands. I hold on to her hips and close my eyes and enjoy the sensation as I feel her moist lips kiss the head of my cock.

Telling myself I need to distract myself in order to stop myself from ejaculating soon, I concentrate on her ass which sadly I have been ignoring so far.

I lick her ass crack and gently open her cheeks apart with my hands. I inhale deeply and realize the musky smell I smelled last time is long gone probably when she showered. A circle around her puckering hole is almost the same color as her areola.

I lick the perineum first while dipping in to her pussy occasionally. I close my eyes and moan as I feel her little hands holding on to my testicles as part of my cock's engulfed inside her mouth. Determined to make her cum at the same time as me, I lick from her pussy all the way to her asshole.

She groans into my cock as I increase my tempo. I realize we are matching each other's rhythm as we pleasure each other simultaneously.

I insert my thumb inside her pussy as I continue my attack on her asshole. I stiffen my tongue and try to penetrate her anus using it like a small cock. Revealing how her moans are increasing and she is using my tongue to fuck herself, I know she's close to another orgasm.

I insert my right thumb fully inside her pussy as I use the rest of the fingers to properly open up her ass cheeks. I use my tongue like a paint brush as I move it up and down on her asshole.

I know I'm in trouble as I suddenly feel her breath around my balls. Realizing she is deep throating me, I start moving my hips and start fucking her face. The faster I move my hips the more pressure I put on her pussy with my thumb and the harder I lick her asshole.

Unknown to me the little devil has her own plans as suddenly I feel a finger pressing around my asshole.

"Urgh! I'm cumming babe," I pull my face off her ass and scream as she pushes the finger inside my ass and deep throats me at the same time. I flood her inner mouth with hot cum as she swallows every drop like a champ and massages my prostate with her finger. Every time I think it's over she adds pressure on the prostate again and the whole sensation starts again. She does this until she's satisfied she's milked me dry.

She turns around and smiles at me proudly and says "Well you are not the only one who's good at oral sex."

I meekly smile at her as I feel physically and mentally drained.

"Hands down the best blow job I've ever received," I tell her with my eyes closed.

"Well technically that's wasn't a blow job," she giggles cheekily as I try to catch my breath back.

"Well I've still got flashes and floaters in my eyes you know," I tell her truthfully. I think to myself what else this night's going to do to me.

"Ah poor baby, I guess I've just got to kiss them and make them feel better," She almost croons as she comes close to me and kisses my shut eyelids.

"Urgh cum breath," I tease her as she tries to kiss me.

"Oi, I never complained when you kissed me after you licked me," the mock angry voice is back.

"Well your pinky does smell and taste a lot better than my cum," I tease her as I pull her for a kiss and taste myself on her lips.

She moans in appreciation and slips a tongue in while her hands goes down and grabs my hard cock.

"You're amazing you know that?" I moan as her hand massages my cock, trying to revive it.

"Well won't it be a nice way to go," she teases me as she kisses my chest before moving on to my nipples.

"Fat chance you are getting any milk from those bad boys," I tell her as she pretends to take turns sucking on them.

"Well I know a place where I can get milk," she grins as she moves down.

I wait for the inevitable to happen as she reaches my cock. Something you should about me is that I have an unbeliveable amount of stamina. I can stay hard for hours on end and bang girls into the wee hours

"Ah nice and small for me to swallow without a problem," she mocks me as she takes my whole cock in and starts bobbing on it.

Anita skilfully starts using her tongue and her lips around my hard cock. I tell you, she's waay better than almost all the girls I've been with.

"Ooh I think he's ready," she announced to no one as she pulls herself up and grabs hold of my cock and brings her slit over it.

"Go ahead, babe." I tell her as I hold on to her thighs and steady her as she rubs my erect cock at the entrance of her vagina.

We both moan as the bulbous part of my cock opens up her inner pussy lips. For someone's who had crazy animalistic sex a few hours ago, Anita's pussy still feels unbelievably tight. She moves herself from side to side to get used to the girth of my cock before pushing herself and taking the whole length in.

"You feel so tight babe," I whisper as she holds on to my neck and looks into my eyes. We don't move much but just gently sway as she gets used to me being inside her again.

"What are you waiting for, I know you want to touch my ass," she smiles at me as my hands absentmindedly rubs her back.

"Whatever you say your highness," I giggle at my own pun as I bring my hands back to her ample cheeks and squeeze them.

She closes her eyes and enjoys my touch and starts rocking a bit faster. Her boobs mash around my chest as she starts increasing her tempo. I hold both of her ass cheeks and knead them shamelessly as she holds on to me by my neck.

Knowing that I am no way close to cumming I let her have her fun and just enjoy watching this beautiful girl having her way with me.

"Let's swap, my thighs are hurting," she pouts again as she reluctantly pulls my cock off her pussy and moves to the side.

"You are the boss. How do you want it?" I ask her while stoking my cock, which is covered in her pussy juices.

Instead of answering she lies on her right side and lifts her left leg invitingly. I smile at her and move on to my right-side and pull her closer until my cock's positioned back under her pussy lips.

Lying side by side I push my cock in earning a moan from her as she closes her eyes and bites her lips sexily. My lefthand is back on her ass cheek as I bury my cock fully inside her again.

"I can feel you so deep inside me," she tells me as I use my left hand to bring her face closer to me for a kiss. We kiss in silence as I gently push in and out of her pussy. I move my right hand from her left ass cheek and massage her left breast. We both move together as she sucks on my tongue as if her life depend on it.

She takes my hand from her breast and let it rest on her asshole. I smile at her and gently massage the perineum as I increase my tempo. Her kissing gets a bit more urgent as we continue our lovemaking.

"I'm close again Sasuke, touch my clit," She pleads as she starts humping herself on my cock,.

I pull my hand away from her asshole and rest my thumb between us and find her engorged clit. Her hips movement becomes erratic as she tries hard to find her release.

Knowing I won't be able to fuck her any faster in this position, I push her on to her back and move between her legs on to a missionary position.

I pull myself out completely from her pussy and push it back in all the way roughly. I do this a few times until I can see she is ready to orgasm again.

She grabs hold of my ass and pulls me in deep inside her as she tilts her head back and screams as the orgasm hits her.

I push in as deep as I can and hold her tight as she shivers under me from the height of pleasure the whole of her body is experiencing.

"I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow," she mutters as her eyelids gently open.

"We'll worry about that tomorrow," I almost growl at her as I pull out and turn her over.

Now that we've made love, my animalistic instinct kicks in and I want to give her a brutal fucking before I ejaculate.

By the look on my face she can see I've reached a different level and she quickly turns around and lifts her ass up and gets on all four.

I almost grunt at the sight in front of me as I get behind her and line my cock back onto her pussy.

"Fuck me until you cum deep inside me Sasuke," she turns her head around and batters her eyelid.

"I intend to," I tell her as I hold on to her hips and ram my cock all the way deep back in to her pussy. God this chick is driving me crazy. European girls are waaay hornier than American girls!

"Urgh," she grunts as I start fucking her mercilessly. She's seen my caring side, well it's about time she sees the selfish side I tell myself as I increase my tempo and use her like my very own fuck toy.

She whimpers a little as I slap her ass as I continue fucking her. The room is filled with the plopping sound from her wet pussy and the sound of my hips hitting her ass every time I push in.

I can feel myself getting close but I want to push in as deep as humanely possibly, so I use my hands to pry her ass cheeks apart and push in an extra inch in. She arches her back and sobs loud as she feels my cock going deeper into the depth of her pussy.

She starts moaning louder and louder and matches my grunt as we continue our crazy fucking.

I don't know what came to me but I pull her towards the headboard and make her grab the headboard with her hands without breaking my stride.

She holds on to the headboard without questioning me as I get a grip of her curvy hips and continue my ramming.

As a grand finale, without pulling my cock out, I bring both my legs up and move into a squatting position while I hold on to her shoulders as I fuck her fast and hard.

The bed creaks with our fucking almost threatening to break, but I am beyond caring as I have only one goal and that is to cum deep inside her.

I grab hold of her hair and pull her head up as I reach the point of no return. My hips are a blur as my cock pistons in and out of her pussy.

"Urghhhh!" I bellow as I finally ejaculate deep inside her pussy. I see stars as my eyes dim and I can feel my cock head expanding inside her vagina as I spurt her inner wall with whatever cum I have left for the night.

My ejaculation triggers another orgasm in her, as she lifts her head up and literally howls as she cums as the same time as me. Her pussy muscles constricts and contracts around my cock as I finally empty my balls inside her.

I dislodge myself from her and slump on the bed, trying to catch my breath. My knees are screaming in pain and so are my thighs. My cock looks a mixture of purple and blue color from all the fucking and I realise I am breathing through my mouth, gulping for air.

When I come back to my senses I realise the amount of carnage I've done to her body with our animalistic romping.

Anita's shoulder is red from the way I was holding her and her ass cheeks are bright red from the thigh slapping. In fact her right cheek has a whole implant of my right hand when I slapped her in-between our fucking.

I fearfully look at her thinking I may have overstepped my mark here, but she turns around and gives me a big kiss on my lips.

"That is by far the best sex I've ever had! So what do you think of us British girls?" she tells me with a satisfied smile, as she plonks down on her stomach.

"Yeah! British girls are totally awesome in bed. So sorry about the red marks on your back and ass though," I told her as I rub it gently.

"Are you kidding me, for that kind of a sex session I won't mind if you brand me with a hot iron," she giggles, as she looks at face.

"Few more minutes of this and I think we would have had to have a real awkward conversation with your friend regarding how we broke her bed," I grin at her as I pull myself next to her.

"Well knowing how wound up I was before I met you, I think she'll be very happy with what you've done for me," she smiles at me sleepily as I see her gently drifting off to sleep.

I can't believe a girl nearly matched my stamina! I'm usually the one that has to sacrifice my pleasure so they could rest.

I'm in two minds to leave but looking at her gently breathe as she drifts into deep sleep. I like to spoon the girls I sleep with, so I get between the duvet and quietly slip in next to her.

I swear I see hers lips twitch into a tiny smile as I push her hair away and look at her face one last time for the night before I drift off in to the dream world. 'Man if all European girls are like her, I'm going to have a blast!' I thought.

 **THE END.**


End file.
